Whispers of Her Broken Past
by Mizuki's Dead Fire
Summary: What secrets is a little girl hiding behind her almost unflawed mask of innocence?Rated T for cussing and slightly perverted instinces
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMIR:I own nothing it all belongs to tite Kubo but..... I DO OWN MIZUKI!

This might help you understand the Nickname Mizuki gave her Zonpaktou Beautiful= kirei (usual way) / utsukushii (polite way)

Sense I might not give her describtion till later in the story i'll just tell you now she has Kaien Shiba's eyes, looks about five years old, and has long wavy black hair with natural aqua blue highlights that goes down to just above her bottom.

Oh and baka means stupid/idiot

* * *

"Ichigo wait up!" yelled Rukia struggling to keep up with Ichigo she couldn't figure out why he was running so fast. He normally never moved this fast on a regular hollow hunt.

Ichigo turned and ran down the next street as fast as his teenage legs could carry him. He faintly heard Rukia yell "Ichigo wait up!" but he had an ominous feeling about this situation and kept running

* * *

"You know running so much is good for your little, tiny body Mi-sama" Mizuki's zonpaktou mischievously chimed.

"You got any better ideas?" an irritated Mizuki practically yelled at her zonpaktou

"Let me think……" Mizuki could just see her zonpaktou with a finger on its chin sarcastically thinking about the options.

"If I use you Kirei I'll be exposed!" Mizuki yelled exasperatedly

Her zonpaktou started laughing. Then it finally dawned on Mizuki what her felonious friend was thinking. "GAH, I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY BAKA!" Mizuki screamed at her perverted zonpaktou.

"Wait isn't it you that's the pervert because if I recall I didn't say anything……." Her zonpaktou deliberately trailed off to add suspense.

"Yeah but you were the one laughing, don't act like your innocent"

"What me a pervert……", "NEVER!" her zonpaktou innocently announced.

Mizuki was drawn out of the conversation by the hollow that was currently and unfortunately hunting down Mizuki like a wolf would a rabbit.

"Hado 34 SHAKKAHO!" Mizuki heard someone shout behind her. Suddenly a red light engulfed the offending hollow, incinerating it into ashes that were ceremoniously blowing away in the wind.

Mizuki's ears honed in on the voice that had called out Hado 34. She slowly turned around, her eyes wide. Mizuki new only one person that voice could belong to.

"Rukia" a whisper so faint that only a person right next to Mizuki could hear her surprise.

* * *

heh heh heh........ CLIFF HANGER

Also sorry it's so short i'll make it up to you............

"OH MY GOT A RABID BUNNY"

Mizuki: yeah...... so thats not weird at all

Me: What it's right there, ( I look around for the bunny)

Me: I swear it was just here......

Mizuki: ummmmm ok

Me: OH WELL! SEE Ya next time

Mizuki: -_-' I wanted to say it!

me: you can say review

Mizuki: Oh god shes such a moron

Me:hey

Mizuki: PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Confrontation

Sorry about the wait I hope you enjoy this chapter

Mizuki:snorts "If it's possible to like anything you make.

Me:(I stretch some ducktape) "what I didn't hear you?"

Mizuki:sweat drops "I didn't say anything"

Me: I smile "Yeah I thought so"

* * *

"Hey kid you ok!" Ichigo yelled

A large tick mark formed on Mizuki's head little, little! I hope he doesn't keep comparing me to his brain. Mizuki's zonpaktou snickered at her master's sarcastic thinking.

Mizuki was now visibly twitching." what did you call me?","Carrot top"

"Rukia," asked Ichigo "who's the LITTLE kid?" Ichigo purposely emphasized little.

Rukia silently palmed her face and studied the girl. She looked about five. Her hair was raven black with aqua blue highlights almost reaching the little girls bottom. The mysterious girls eyes were closed probably trying to block out being called little Rukia thought.

Mizuki was beyond pissed at the carrot top continuously calling her little. Kirei was the only thing keeping Mizuki back from releasing her reistu and squashing this insolent pest like a bug. She closed her eyes zoning out and ignoring the pestering carrot head.

Behind Mizuki's closed eyelids, Mizuki's eyes searched out for the orange headed offender's spirit ribbon. Focusing her energy closely so her reistu wouldn't slip, she grabbed the carrot tops spirit ribbon.

"CRASH!"

Mizuki started giggling at her evilness. Maybe Kirei was rubbing off on her. On second thought……. nope definitely not gonna become kirei-chan. Her mind is uh special?

"You know I'm a copy of your soul riight" Kirei drug out the I in right to get her point through.

"Uh huh, sure….. You must be defective then, cause I ain't perverted. -_-'

"HEY!"

Blocking out zonpaktou CHECK!

"Hey, what the hell was that for yelled Ichigo almost screaming.

"Me……..but I didn't move" Mizuki said innocently her head tilted to the side but her eyes still closed.

Ichigo just stood there thinking damn she's right, 'she didn't move then what pulled me down?'

Mizuki chose then to open her eyes. What she revealed were stunning aqua blue orbs. "so Carrot top you finally realized I was right" she nonchalantly blew a stray piece of black hair out of her face.

Those eyes remind me of someone but who? Rukia was mentally smacking herself in the head wiliest trying to remember who's the girls eyes resembled.

"So…….this might sound a little rude but, are you gonna keep staring at me cause it's really creeping me out……." Mizuki enthusiastically nodded in agreement (in Mizuki's head).

"Oh, uh sorry" Rukia apologized rubbing the back of her head embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Who are you?" asked Rukia

Mizuki shook her head feeling amines disappointment. Rukia had really forgotten her. I mean of course it had been uh what, 100 years but in soul reaper years that was nothing. She shook her head silently thinking 'Still thought she would remember his daughter'.

Rukia saw the effects of what she had said to the little girl. 'So she knows me from somewhere?'

"So, little girl where's your family" asked Ichigo curiously.

Mizuki turned away slowly walking towards her house, "Don't have one" she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"AH cheer up Mizuki-sama!" Her zonpaktou was really getting on her nerves. Kirei hadn't left her alone to think ever sense she had talked to Rukia and her human soulreaper. Of course wouldn't anyone be depressed after being forgotten and digging up her family's lost memories too?

"Hmmmm no, I'm still set on the theory your defective, and beyond repair to, poor me I'm stuck with you." Mizuki mumbled to herself.

"I HEARD THAT, JERK!"

Mizuki raised one eyebrow in question "whoever said I didn't want you to hear it?"

"GAH, well you know what a child needs there sleep and your no exception, you go to school tomorrow!"

Mizuki looked down at her wrist watch it read 10:30 in neon green letters. Kirei was right she did need to go to bed.

"Is there a clock in my head?" she asked herself.

"That's a good question" Kirei chimed

"Did you think that maybe, by some slim chance I was talking to you?" Mizuki grumbled

"Aw is the little chibi tired?" Kirei taunted.

All Mizuki could say is "I need some sleep to block out your defective brain.

Kirei feigned being hurt by Mizuki's words"Mi-sama so hurtful today, I like my perfectly good brain."

"I don't" and with those few rude words spoken. She plunged into the sweetness of a well needed sleep.

* * *

Mizuki: I wonder where she went"

Me: LOOK I GOT THE RABID BUNNY!

Rabid bunny: _----_(he's hanging up side down)

Mizuki: I think the only thing that's rabid here is you.

Me:THANK YO MI-CHAN!

Mizuki:slaps herself in the head and thinks 'damn how do you upset that girl?'

Me:you can't

Mizuki:'okay....... I could've sworn her head rotated a little bit'

Me:REVIEW PLEASE OR I LET MY RABID BUNNY GO!

rabid bunny: 'Gee thanks'


End file.
